Flores para recordar
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Tarde libre, sonrisa a flor de labio, una niña extraviada y el mejor día de mi vida. RYUxOC


**Flores para recordar**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

¡¡Wolas!! owo Neh, que sí que soy yo de nuevo pero con otro fic xD! y no es de Digimon, lo más incríble o.o Ficha!! x3

**Título**: Flores para recordar

**Summary**: Tarde libre, sonrisa a flor de labio, una niña extraviada y el mejor día de mi vida.

**Personajes**: Miya Ishige, mi Oc de Tantei Gakuen Q (Más detalles en mi profile) y Ryu Amakusa, cómo no nOn

**Disclaimer**: Tantei Gakuen Q no me pertenece, ni la serie ni sus personajes. ¡Eso!

**Advertencia**: Nada, sólo que si te gusta tanto Ryu como para matar a quién sea que lo empareje con otra chica mejor no leas.

**Metodología**: Igual a todos mis fics: un libro común y silvestre. Estará en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Miya.

**Agradecimientos a:** No sé... tal vez a esas baladas románticas y poperas que escucho en mi celular xD!

**Dedicado a**: ¿Mí? o-O A alguien que le guste, claro está nOn

En fin, fic. Espero que lo disfruten.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Viernes por la tarde y, gracias a Dios, el Profesor Dan nos ha dejado salir temprano para prepararnos en nuestro siguiente caso que será el Domingo. Muy felices por nuestra nueva misión, el primero en demostrar su alegría, como siempre, fue Kyu.

-¡Qué ganas de que ya sea Domingo!- dice muy contento alzándo los brazos.

-Será una buena experiencia para todos salir de la ciudad.- dice Megu conriente.

-Al fin una buena misión, hace semanas que no hacíamos nada más que estudiar.- se quejó Kinta.

-Eres un flojonazo, Kinta.- le reprende Kazuma, el menor de todos nosotros.

-No le pidas tanto, el pobre apenas si puede atender en clase.- comenté, provocando la risa de los presente y una queja de parte de Kinta.

Te observé un poco más atrás, como retirado del grupo. Observabas callado y esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa debido a mi comentario. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y de no ser por que Megu me habló me quedaría ahí, embelesada observando tus profundos ojos grises.

-¡Miya, de seguro que resuelves este caso con Kyu como la otra vez!- dice alegremente Megu, con el movimiento de su cabeza se le movieron un poco sus enormes coletas.

-No lo sé.- acoté.

-Hacen buena pareja.- comentó Kinta- Como detectives, eso sí.

-Claro que sí.- dijiste. Hace bastante rato que estabas callado- A ver si nos vuelves a sorprender, Miya.

-Neh, no lo sé.- respondí con un leve sonrojo.

Mi ojos celestes brillaron de la emoción. Tenías confianza en mí, como siempre, Ryu Amakusa acotando algo de su mirada analítica. Aunque él no lo quizo reconocer, también tomó parte de la deduccción.

Pero eso es cuento aparte.

Salimos del edificio de la Q, como lo he llamado, entre risas de Kyu y Kinta y comentarios entre Megu y yo. Kazuma iba escuchando a los chicos mientras tú clavas tu mirada en mí, como observándome. Aunque sentí tu mirada, no deje de conversar con Megu. Un pequeño viento alborota nuestro cabello. Tus pronunciadas patillas se mueven rítmicamente mientras mi corto cabello naranjo se mueve apenas. Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso. Parecía que no había nadie sólo nosotros, y así era. Los demás estaban más adelante.

Despegaste tus labios para decir algo, pero un grito por parte de Megu te interrumpe.

-¡Miya-chan! ¡Apura!

-¡Voy!- contesté, caminado algo rápido para alcanzarla.

Y así, desde nuestra última misión no nos hemos hablado directamente. Después de lo que pasó parece que nos da vergüenza hablarnos, como si hubiesemos cometido algún pecado, pero no era así.

La misión era en unas aguas termales. Ryu y yo nos metimos a un sauna para inspeccionar, ya que el crimen se había cometido allí. De pronto, la puerta se cerró y nos quedamos adentro. Alguien accionó la calefacción y el sauna comenzó a funcionar. Poco a poco la temperatura iba subiendo, y yo era la que peor lo pasaba. Me quité el polerón y me quedé en polera, que era con tiritas. Te sacaste el polerón también, pero el calor era insoportable. Aunque habíamos gritado nadie nos escuchó. Se me agotaba el aire y me desmayé. Desperté unos minutos después y sentía que alguien ejercía presión sobre mis labios, como si fuera un beso, pero era respiración boca a boca. A pesar del calor y del poco aire que quedaba, compartías tu aire conmigo. Aunque me sonrojé más de lo que estaba sonrojada, no pude evitar sentirme incómoda por todo, por la posición en la que estabámos (el sauna era pequeño, y quedamos en una posición incómodamente comprometedora), por la respiración boca a boca y por todo. Por todo.

¿Cuándo fue que esto realmente se salió de lógica?

Nos despedimos en la salida, y yo me encaminé hacia mi casa, como siempre. Esperaba que el semáforo cambiara a verde cuando una voz me causó un respingo.

-¿Vamos al centro comercial?

Me giré para encontrarme contigo, me mirabas amablemente. Me demoré un poco en responder.

-Puede ser.- respondí.

Cambió a verde y cruzámos la calle.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca pensé en sentir esto por ti. Si al principio me enfadaba contigo, ahora cada vez que te acercas a mí el corazón me palpita fuertemente. No puedo evitar en no pensar lo bello que sería estar juntos. Pero yo no puedo, tengo miedo a las represalias.

Plutón, de nuevo esa maldita organización. Te enfrentaste a ellos, sobre todo a tu abuelo. Y ahora eres libre, o eso fue lo que te dijeron. Pero yo tengo miedo, tengo miedo...

-¡Vamos!- dices, con alegría.

Comenzamos a caminar, pero aún así, no logré quitar de mi mente la frase que me dijo Cerberus antes de quedar insconciente esa vez que me secuestraron.

"El amo Ryu está enamorado, y será ese amor el que lo llevará a la liberación."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Llegamos hasta el centro comercial. Mucha gente caminaba de aquí para allá. Unos apurados, otros con bolsas, otros sencillamente esquivaban a tanta gente. Entramos a una gelatería.

-Te compraré un helado.

-¿Qué? Primero se pregunta si uno quiere helado, no "Te compraré un helado". La persona puede sentirse ofendida y...

Me cortaste con tu risa. Primero te miré extrañada y después me sonrojé. Otra vez hablé por hablar.

-A veces tienes unas salidas.- comentaste, acercándote al mostrador- ¿Cuál quieres?

-De pistacho.- respondí, mirando a un lado algo sonrojada.

Minutos después estábamos sentados en una de las mesas de la gelatería.

-¿Ansiosa?

-¿Por?- pregunté, llevándome una cucharadita de helado a la boca.

-Por la misión. Será en Osaka, ¿no te causa emoción?

-Algo.- respondí, comiendo un poco de galleta con el helado.

Me sentía extraña. Yo comía mirando mi helado y tú me mirabas mientras comías. No podía mirarte a la cara, menos a los ojos.

Más que extraña, tal vez nerviosa. Incómoda. Conmigo eras un tanto diferente que con el resto. Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos eras algo tosco conmigo cuando yo te preguntaba algo referente a ti. Megu me había hablado sobre ti, de lo bueno y amable que eras. Pero yo no le creí. Dos años después, me doy cuenta de que en realidad Megumi tenía razón. Pero tengo miedo.

Salimos de la gelatería y caminamos hacia un lugar medio apartado del centro, del ruido, de la gente. Me asusté un poco. Conocía este parque.

_-¡Serás idiota!_

_Verano. Caminaba por este mismo parque y te vi venir. Te saludé amistosamente, pero trataste de esquivarme. Me acerqué para hablarte, pero doblaste en otro camino._

_-¡Ryu!_

_Me quedé allí parada, mirando entre enojada y triste cómo te ibas._

-Hay una exposición en este parque, ¿que tal si vamos a ver?

-Al menos preguntaste.- reí, para que no sospecharas sobre mis recuerdos.

Nos dirigíamos hacia allá, cuando un llanto nos detuvo. Detrás de un árbol, una niña de cabello celeste tomado con dos coletas, ojos celestes y vestido amarillo estaba sentada en el suelo. No tenía más de cuatro años.

-¿Pasa algo, pequeña?- me acerqué demostrando dulzura para que confiara en mí.

-Me perdí.- balbuceó. El llanto no la dejaba hablar bien.

-Tranquila.- le dije, agachándome para acercarme a ella- Buscaremos a tu mamá.

Después de calmarla y de darle un dulce que llevaba en mi mochila, la tomé de la mano y la llevé a la exposición, ya que según ella allí se perdió. Ryu nos seguía, mirando con una sonrisa complaciente.

-Mi mamá no está aquí.- dijo, poniéndose a llorar de nuevo.

-Calma.- dije, agachándome para abrazarla.

-Pequeña, aún no nos dices tu nombre.- dijo Ryu, sonriéndole.

-Me llamo Kyoko Miyazawa.

-Vamos a ver si la policía encuentra algo sobre tu madre.

La tomé de una mano y Ryu de la otra. Comenzamos a jugar con ella para que olvide su tristeza y comenzó a reír. La alzábamos y ella muy contenta saltaba. En el área donde estábamos, el cuartel de policía más cercano quedaba a unas dos calles más abajo del centro comercial. Y contando las del centro comercial, nos quedaban unas ocho calles.

Pasamos a una confitería a comprarle un dulce. La vendedora nos preguntó si era nuestra hermana, por tener los ojos celestes como yo y el cabello celeste como Ryu. Ella respondió que estaba perdida y que nosotros le ayudábamos a buscar a su mamá. No pude evitar sonreír.

Faltaban dos calles para llegar a la estación de policías cuando una voz nos detuvo.

-¡Kyoko!

Nos giramos, y vimos a una mujer de cabellera larga y celeste, como la de su hija, pero con los ojos verdes.

-¡Mami!- gritó ella, soltándolos e ir al encuentro de su madre.

El encuentro fue conmovedor. Me sentía satisfecha por haber cumplido con Kyoko.

-Mamá, ellos me iban a ayudar a encontrarte. Son de la escuela de detectives mamá. ¡Es genial, verdad!

-Gracias por ayudar a mi perdida hija. Tiene la costumbre de soltarse de mi mano en los parques. La busqué por todos lados. Muchas gracias.- la mujer nos hizo una reverencia.

-¡No hay de qué!- respondí- Kyoko, trata de no soltarte de tu madre de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- respondió ella, acto seguido me abrazó- ¡Eres genial!

Sonreí y me agaché para abrazarla mejor.

-Él te quiere.- me dijo, la miré confundida. Abrazó a Ryu y se despidió de nosotros.

-Que niña más dulce.- comenté.

-Hum.- respondió Ryu.

-Vamos, se hace tarde.

Caminamos por la avenida principal hasta llegar al metro. Allí tomaría el metrotren que me llevaría hasta la casa de mi abuela, a unos diez minutos de aquí. Bajábamos las escaleras cuando te detuviste.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada.- respondiste. Inmediatamente continué bajando las escaleras.

-Miya...

-¿Sí?

Le quedé mirando. Estaba una escalera más arriba que yo. Como no decía nada, me giré para seguir bajando cuando un abrazo por la espalda me detiene.

-Sólo quería decir te quiero.

Fue el momento más mágico de mi vida. Esta vez no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas. Tu corazón y el mío estaban un tanto acelerados. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir. Me había tomado por sorpresa. Una voz anunciaba la llegada del tren hasta Shibuya, yo debía partir.

-El tren ya llegó, Ryu.- continué bajando las escaleras, pero no le di la cara.

-Miyako.- susurró, siguiéndome. Estaba sonrojado.

Antes de abordar el metro, Ryu me cogió de la mano. Seguí sin darle la cara.

-Lo siento.- dijo- Me precipité.

-No es eso.- respondí, pero seguí sin mirarle a la cara. Cerberus tenía razón.

-¿Entonces qué?

Si él me dijo lo que sentía por mí, ¿por que no le beso de una buena vez y ya? Así acabaría con este amor silencioso de una vez por todas. Algo me frenaba, y era su pasado. Tal vez.

El tren se estacionó, y una multitud salía y otra entraba. Mi salida era subirme al tren y escapar para no verlo hasta el Domingo, pero su mirada me detenía.

Me giré y le observé. Me perdí en sus grises ojos como lo hacía cada vez que nos veíamos. El deseo de tocar nuestros labios se concretó. Ya no había nadie en el metro para los dos, ya no existían las personas. El tren partió, pero poco me importó. Yo le quería y él a mí. ¿Cuál era el problema?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ese sábado estaba más que feliz, dichosa. Al fin estaba saliendo con la persona que más quería en el mundo, y ese es Ryu. Me encontraba en la casa de mi abuela ese fin de semana, ya que mi madre andaba en su gira promocional de su nuevo libro. El timbre suena y voy a ver quién es. Pensé que era mi abuela que había salido a buscar una encomienda al correo, pero cual sería mi sorpresa al ver a un repartidor de flores en la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Con la señorita Ishige Miyako.

-Soy yo.

-Estas flores son para usted.

¡Era un ramo de rosas anaranjadas! Mis favoritas. Sólo Megu y Ryu lo sabían.

-¿De parte de quién?- pregunté, tomando el ramo de rosas.

-En la tarjeta debe venir especificado. Buenas tardes.- se retiró.

Entré a la casa y saqué la tarjeta. Decía: Tus favoritas. Son para recordar los bellos momentos de ayer. Ryu.

Tengo el presentimiento de que este fin de semana será maravilloso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Neh, que ya se acabó nOn Espero que les guste. Mi antiguo fic de Tantei lo borré por violar varias reglas de Fanfiction jejeje... ¡Nos leemos en otro fic!

¡Tau-ttebayo! nOn


End file.
